


History Project

by Candy4thewin



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy4thewin/pseuds/Candy4thewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a cute twink and Hannibal is a rebel.<br/>Honestly don't know what I was thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Project

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Tiffany this is for you. Oh and if anyone is wondering their in junior year.

Hannibal is the schools most popular student. Everyone loved him and wanted to hang out with him. Those who didn’t usually just hated him because of his popularity.  
This included the ever shy and lonely Will Graham. Will Graham had been the new student at the beginning of the year and had only just settled into his place in the food chain when he met Hannibal. The teacher had been assigning partners for a project in History and had decided to put the new student with the best student in the class in the hopes that Hannibal would be able to help Will keep up with the class.  
Unsure of what to do, Will sat in his seat fidgeting. Hannibal walked over and offered his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, my name is Hannibal Lecter.”  
Will looked up at Hannibal for a few moments before shaking the hand that was held out to him. “Nice to meet you Hannibal, I’m Will.”  
Hannibal sat down next to Will and pulled out the directions for the project. “So we can do any of the highlighted subjects although I rather prefer a project about the Renaissance or the French Revolution.”  
“I think I would prefer the French Revolution since I remember going over that at my old school."  
Will risked looking up at Hannibal and saw that the other boy was smiling over at him. “Then let’s do that.”  
Will blinked at the handsome face, a blush staining his cheeks, as one thought passed through Will’s mind  
‘Shit.’  
\- - - - - - - - - - - 

“No Beverly you don’t understand he’s way too hot.” Will said into the phone.  
“I believe you Will, you almost never talk about guys and now he’s all you’ve been talking about.” Will adjusted the phone so he could lay back on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, imagining, Hannibal there with him.  
“I just want to throw him down on the ground and sit on his dick. Beverly I need help, he’s too attractive for words and his accent is just ugh.” Will could hear Beverly laughing through the phone.  
“Oh my god Will, you do have it bad. How long have you known this guy?”  
“A week.”  
“Aww my little bubblegum princess fallen in love.” Will blushed and grimaced at the stupid nickname.  
“When are you going to stop calling me that?”  
Will could imagine his friend’s face while she laughed at him. “When your face stops looking like it belongs on the cover of a twink magazine.”  
“My face does not look like that.”  
“Maybe when you’re wearing you glasses and in that stupid scruff outfit of yours, but take those off and your theme song changes from 'I’m a lumberjack' to 'That boy is a Bottom'.” Will could hear the smugness in her voice while she said it and picture that trade mark smirk on her face.  
“Shut up Beverly.”  
“So, other Mr. Sexy how is the new school?”  
“Better than the last, I miss you though.” Will sighed.  
“I know handsome but things will be better there you’ll see.” Beverly was trying to be resurging, but in the end Will still thought of them as empty words.  
“I’m gonna go, I’ll talk to you later Bev.”  
She hesitated before saying goodbye and hanging up.  
Will sighed and stared at the wall before putting the phone on the night stand. He would think about it tomorrow.  
\-----------------------  
At lunch the next day, Will was approached by one of Hannibal’s friends Alana Bloom.  
“Hey Will, Hannibal just texted me, he said he’s at home sick and was wondering if you would like to come to his house for the project or just wait until tomorrow to make up for it.”  
Will paused to think about it before deciding “If he’s feeling well enough to work on it I don’t mind going over to his house.”  
Alana pulled out her phone and sent out a quick text. They sat at Will’s table awkwardly for a few moments before her phone buzzed. “He asked for your number so he can give you directions.”  
Will hesitated for a moment before rattling off the words for her to type. She sent it out and smiled at Will for the first time. “Talk to you later Will.”  
Will smiled back slightly, “Thanks Alana.”  
She nodded and went back to her group.  
About ten minutes later, Will’s phone buzzed in his pocket.  
H: This is Hannibal text me when you get out of school so I can pick you up.  
Will blinked at the text Pick me up? Aren’t you sick?  
The response was almost instant H: I may have exaggerated a little about my being ill.  
Will felt his lips twitch a little A little being?  
H: We can’t all be saints and show up every day.  
Will was about to respond when the bell rang signaling that it was time for 5th period class.  
Will went through the rest of the day, impatient, and the moment that the bell rang Will sent a text to Hannibal Just got out. Gonna go by my locker.  
H: Ok I will meet you in the parking lot.  
Will rushed to his locker and made his way to the parking lot in record time. Hannibal was waiting next to the gym and smiled when he saw Will approaching.  
“I hope you did not bring your own car?” Will shook his head no. “Good, then we’ll take my ride.”  
Much to Will’s surprise, Hannibal’s ride turned out to be his uncle’s motorcycle. When Hannibal got on he looked over at Will who had stopped to gape at the bike.  
“Are you coming?” Hannibal asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Will snapped out of it and stumbled onto the back of the bike. “Yeah sorry I just didn’t think that you would have a bike.”  
Hannibal chuckled. “I get that a lot. Put your arms on me so we can go.”  
Will obeyed, blushing the entire time. Will felt like his heart was going to explode as they sped off into the street riding to Hannibal’s house. Will was almost scared that Hannibal would feel his heart beating against his back.  
They pulled into Hannibal’s driveway and dismounted after a short ride. Hannibal led Will into the house going into the kitchen. “Would you like something to drink before we start working Will?”  
“Yes please.” Will stood in the corner of the kitchen watching Hannibal move around the room.  
“Is Juice ok?” Will nodded and two seconds later, Hannibal handed Will a glass of cranberry juice. Taking a sip of the drink, Will followed Hannibal into the living room. That was when things went terribly wrong. Will, being the klutz he is, tripped on the edge of the carpet effectively spilling juice all over his clothes and slamming his face on the ground.  
Hannibal crouched down, his face concerned. “Will are you ok?”  
Will lifted himself up so that he was sitting. “I think so.” Will pulled his glasses off when he noticed that they were crooked in order to inspect the damage. The glass was slightly cracked from his fall, and the frames bent to the point where they would be annoying to wear. Sighing, he folded them and set them aside to examine what the juice had done. “I’m so sorry Hannibal, I hope it didn’t stain your carpet.”  
Hannibal waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and grasped Will’s face. “It looks like you should be fine, at least you didn’t break your nose.” Hannibal frowned at Will’s shirt. “Why don’t you clean off in the bathroom and I’ll get you a new shirt.”  
“If it’s not too much trouble.”  
“It’s no trouble at all.” Hannibal said, letting Will’s head go and standing up. He held out his hand, Will taking it as he was hauled up.  
The bathroom turned out to be Hannibal’s private bathroom attached to his room. “Go ahead and get in the shower so that you can rinse that off before the juice starts getting sticky. I’ll bring you a towel and a shirt.”  
Hannibal left Will in the bathroom while he went to get to supplies. Will stood there, fidgeting awkwardly in middle of the bathroom before getting to work on his clothes. When Hannibal returned, Will was unbuttoning his plaid shirt. Hannibal paused at the door before coughing slightly to let Will know he had entered the room. “I’ll leave these one the counter just leave you dirty clothes on the floor and I’ll come and take them to be washed.”  
Will blushed and nodded at Hannibal “Thank you.” Hannibal left the room closing the door behind him to give Will some privacy.  
It wasn’t until after Will was already naked in the shower that it occurred to him that this was where Hannibal showered. This was where Hannibal was naked regularly. Will felt his face heat up, along with other areas, but he willed that away not wanting to have a hard on in his crush's shower.  
“Will? I’m coming in.” That was all the warning Will got before Hannibal pushed open the door. “I’m going take this to the wash so you should be able to wear it when you go home.”  
“Oh, thank you.” Will had the absurd urge to cover himself even though he knew Hannibal couldn’t see him through the glass.  
Will rinsed off as fast as he could after Hannibal left and dried off. Will slipped into the black shirt and realized it was Hannibal’s. As he pulled it on, he lifted the sleeve, inhaling, as he took in the scent that was Hannibal. It smelled like musk and herbs, something that Will didn’t think should be a nice combination but was. He looked around for his pants but only found the blue boxer shorts he had been wearing before. Will looked around confused for a few moments before pulling on his boxers and buttoning up the shirt. At least Hannibal was taller and broader than him, so it covered him up to the tops of his thighs and the sleeves comically too long for his arms.  
After a few minutes of searching, Will came to the conclusion that the pants weren’t in the bathroom and peeked out of the bathroom. “Hannibal?” Not seeing the other boy in the room, Will timidly stepped out of the bathroom and into Hannibal’s bedroom. Still not seeing the other and not confident enough to venture out of the room in only a shirt and boxers, Will decided to wait in the room for Hannibal. It seemed like forever of just standing, so Will started walking around the room unsure if he was allowed to sit on the neatly made bed or the nice desk chair in the corner. While he was wondering by the mahogany desk, he spotted something shiny on the desk and bent over to see it clearer. It was a solid gold hoop earring. Will was just about to reach out and touch it when he felt breath against the back of his neck.  
Will jumped and backed away from Hannibal, bringing his hand up to his neck. “Hannibal!”  
“What were you looking at Will?” Hannibal had an amused spark in his eye that made Will flush with embarrassment.  
Will’s eyes flickered over to the hoop before looking back at Hannibal. “I was wondering about the earing.”  
“Oh, it's just a little thing from my more rebellious years, I can’t say they lasted long.” Hannibal reached out and picked it up rolling it between his fingers thoughtfully. Then the smirk came onto Hannibal’s face, the smirk that said Hannibal had evil plans that would both scare and arouse Will.  
Will started edging away from Hannibal, acutely aware of the fact that he was only in Hannibal’s shirt and a pair of boxers. Hannibal’s smirk widened while he put the earring into his ear. “Do you like it?”  
Will swallowed, “It looks good.” And it really did, Will could imagine the ‘rebellious years’ Hannibal had been talking about with his earrings driving his uncle’s motorcycle all over the town. The image went straight to Will’s cock and made him shift uncomfortably hoping that Hannibal wouldn’t notice. A glance up at his smug face told Will otherwise.  
And it was quite the opposite. Hannibal had been hoping for this, manipulating Will from the moment that he spoke with the other boy. Will was different and if Hannibal was honest it had a lot to do with the way the other looked. His cute pouty lips and dark curls made for pulling drove Hannibal insane. Every moment in the boys company set off Hannibal’s hormones off in a way that made him both mad and excited. No one else tested his control like this.  
Hannibal had planned it all out perfectly: he would get the boy to come to his home, seduce him, and het him out of his system. Will had even helped it along by spilling the juice, and Hannibal may have intentionally stolen the pants just to see the boy’s reaction. He hadn’t been disappointed by the way Will had blushed while looking so confused and lost in Hannibal’s room. Looking at the boy now, so lost and aroused, Hannibal decided that he wouldn’t be letting the go anytime soon. After all, why let go of something so wonderful when he could keep it all to himself?  
The decision was made, and Hannibal started crowding into Will’s space, pushing the other back into the wall leaning down so that Hannibal could feel the heat coming off of Will’s neck. “I’m going to kiss you now.”  
Will’s head twitched in Hannibal’s direction and Hannibal pulled back, looking at those blue eyes blown wide in arousal. Slowly so Will could pull away, Hannibal pressed his lips against Will’s. At first there was nothing. It was just a press of lips against each other, but then Hannibal felt Will’s tongue against his lip and everything was moving. Hannibal and Will had their hands all over each other pulling at clothes and pushing away layers. Deciding the wall wasn’t good enough, Hannibal gripped Will by the hips, picked him up, and threw him onto the bed. Hannibal impatiently pulled his shirt over his head and pressed himself between Will’s legs. He started to unbutton his pants when he noticed the hesitant look on Will’s face.  
Stopping, he looked into Will’s eyes “Do you not want this?”  
Will looked a little scared when he answered, “I do, I just didn’t think this was going to happen so fast.”  
“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Will froze, he glanced up at Hannibal and seeing that he meant it, he made his decision.  
“I want to.”  
Hannibal smiled softly, and finished undressing. Will ended up keeping the shirt on throughout the vicious fucking Hannibal was giving to him. And Hannibal loved it, loved seeing his teeth marks peeking out of the collar of the shirt from when he had pulled it to the side and bitten down, making Will whine into the sleeve.  
The next morning Hannibal lent Will a new shirt so that he wouldn’t have to wear the same shirt from the day before. The shirt that Hannibal kept and hid from Will, unwashed and smelling like his boy.  
In class, Hannibal noted with some satisfaction the way that Will winced whenever he sat down and the flushed cheeks when he looked at him. A pity he that couldn’t tell if Will was blushing because of the night before or because of the black button up that Hannibal was currently wearing. He had washed it, but Will didn’t need to know that. He would just let his boy think about the night they had spent together and the many more that were to come.


End file.
